Express $0.1633$ as a fraction.
Explanation: $0.1633$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{1}{10} + \dfrac{6}{100} + \dfrac{3}{1000} + \dfrac{3}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{1633}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $1633$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{1633}{10000}$